


Punishment - Cold

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [38]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Cages, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, New York City, Punishment, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: After Kurt catches his pet breaking an important rule, one that they have recently discussed, Kurt decides to start down a newly agreed upon road of corrective action.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt 'dare', and inspired by lilinas's Bitchmas prompts (on Tumblr) icicle and bough, though I'm not sure it qualifies since, in the end, even though masturbation is mentioned, no one has sex here. The focus is on Blaine's mindset and the corrective action that Kurt takes.

Blaine doesn’t know why he did it. This isn’t the first time either. It’s been a compulsion for the past few weeks. He knows he’ll get punished for doing it, but once it pops into his head, it’s almost more painful not to - not for the sake of his body, but for the sake of his head. Something must be triggering it, but he doesn’t know exactly what. Nothing much has changed in his life. Yes, he’s performing in _Hedwig_ now instead of in _Kinky Boots_ , but that shouldn’t make this an issue. He’s not stressed out over the change. Is he looking for attention? Blaine can be a brat from time to time. As devoted as he is, as obedient, he sometimes craves punishment. He feels guilty about that, about wanting something that doesn’t come from simply being open about his needs to his Dom. Kurt isn’t an unreasonable man. If Blaine needs a spanking, Kurt would give it. Acting the brat is a conscious decision for Blaine. This isn’t conscious. It’s spontaneous, and unquellable.

Kurt looks at Blaine, standing in the living room with his pants and underwear around his knees. He tsks his pet, Blaine’s unspent erection bobbing, attempting to cum, even when faced with defeat. Kurt had caught him in here, on the sofa, jerking off – eyes shut, legs spread, bucking his hips, fiercely fucking the fingers wrapped around his cock as if he were fucking Kurt. Why he hadn’t thought to do it in the shower is beyond Blaine, but the urge to masturbate became so strong when he entered the loft, surrounded by the warmth and smell and aesthetic of Kurt, everything he put into making this cramped space a home, it was almost as if Blaine _couldn’t_ wait.

Or that his subconscious _wants_ him to get caught. He’d done that before, when he needed to talk to Kurt about his feelings but he didn’t know how. He’d broken a rule specifically so Kurt would have to deal with him.

But Blaine had understood it then. This confuses him.

“We talked about this, didn’t we, pet?” Kurt says. He grabs Blaine by the O-ring on his collar, and leads him shuffling to the kitchen.

“Yes, Sir, we did.”

“And didn’t we agree to a new set of rewards for good behavior, and punishments if I caught you touching my property without permission again?”

Blaine swallows. He remembers them making up both lists. The new set of rewards should have been incentive enough to never touch his Master’s cock again. And, if not, then the punishments definitely should have done the trick.

So, why didn’t they?

“We did, Sir.”

Kurt positions Blaine beside the refrigerator and sighs. “You know, you’re a wonderful pet, the best I’ve ever had, but I don’t understand you sometimes.” Kurt admits it. It’s not a condescending admission; it’s an honest one. They’ve been together for over a year, but Kurt still feels like he’s learning Blaine day by day. They have yet to settle into a groove because once they do, something new arises. But Kurt promised Blaine, and he promised himself, that this relationship was one worth working on, worth fighting for. So Kurt takes the sour with sweet.

In this case, the disobedience with the obedience.

“Okay, so now we try new punishment number one.” Kurt opens the freezer and pulls out a Ziploc bag with one of Blaine’s smallest cock cages inside – one that Kurt had special made in steel with a screw lock. Kurt pulls it out of the bag. A layer of frost has formed on the underside. The heat from Kurt’s hand fogs the surface.

“We’re going to put this on,” Kurt says, juggling the frigid thing between both hands. “Then you’re going to stand right here and wait while I go outside and find a switch to discipline you with. I saw a nice sapling willow in the playground on 9th the other day. I think a branch off that guy will do nicely.” Kurt affixes the cage to Blaine’s cock, quickly before his fingers go numb. Blaine shudders, repressing the urge to jump away with his front teeth sinking into his tongue.

The frozen metal cage feels like an icicle glued to his flesh, except that in all of his years suffering Ohio, and now New York, winters, he’d never felt an icicle _this_ cold. Of course, he’d never shoved one down his pants before, either, so he has no real frame of reference. The metal insides stick to his skin, but that isn’t the whole of it. Before Kurt had put the cage into the freezer, he’d lined the inside with Icy/Hot.

As soon as the temperature within the cage starts to shift and the residue thaws, it’ll heat up.

Along with the overall, overwhelming sensation of cold, solid as a brick pressing into the most sensitive flesh on his body, is what that cold does. It triggers release.

One of the many releases that Blaine is not allowed at this moment.

“And if you dare piss on my floor, pet, you’re going to lick it up,” Kurt reminds him, and walks out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea after I wrote the one-shot "The Perks of Being a Key Holder". The focus on that one-shot became the way Kurt behaved in that situation. I focused on it, too, and from the get-go. But, after mulling over it for a day or two, I began to ask myself - Why would Blaine break a rule as big as the one he broke by masturbating? What was going on in his mind that would make him do that? I have presented Blaine in this series as a man with several different forms of anxiety, who finds peace in submissission, and Kurt as a man willing to do everything he can to help him. So if Blaine suddenly starts breaking the rules, there has to be a reason, since breaking a rule is something he doesn't do lightly. So this is actually the beginning of a study into the mind of Blaine, a sub with anxiety.


End file.
